1,1,1,2,2,3,3 Heptafluoropropane (i.e., CF.sub.3 CF.sub.2 CHF.sub.2 or HFC-227ca), because of its zero ozone depletion potential, is of interest as an environmentally attractive alternative for chlorofluorocarbons (i.e., CFCs) in such established uses as refrigerants, heat transfer media, foam expansion agents, aerosol propellants, solvents, fire extinguishants and power cycle working fluids, among other applications.
CF.sub.3 CF.sub.2 CHF.sub.2 can be obtained, for example, by reacting CF.sub.3 CF.sub.2 CHCl.sub.2 (i.e., 1,1,1,2,2-pentafluoro-3,3-dichloropropane or HCFC-225ca) with HF using various catalysts. Normally, excess HF is used to achieve relatively favorable reactor rates. In both vapor-phase and liquid-phase processes, typical reactor products contain HCl, unreacted CF.sub.3 CF.sub.2 CHCl.sub.2 and HF as well as CF.sub.3 CF.sub.2 CHF.sub.2. HF may be removed from the halogenated hydrocarbon components of the product mixture using conventional aqueous solution scrubbing techniques. However, the production of substantial amounts of scrubbing discharge can create aqueous waste disposal concerns.
There remains a need for processes utilizing HF in such product mixtures as well as an interest in developing more efficient processes for the manufacture of hydrofluorocarbons.